


Second Button

by Saku015



Series: Yakulev Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Graduation, Hugs, Inappropriate Humor, Innocence, Innocent Haiba Lev, Kneeling, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Puppy eyes, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Traditions, YakuLev Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: On the day of his graduation, Yaku has a present to his kouhai.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kai Nobuyuki & Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke
Series: Yakulev Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Levyaku Week 2020





	Second Button

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Confession.

Yaku’d never felt himself worse in all his life. He knew what he was doing was beyond unfair – leaving his long time crush in the darkness after the boy’s heartfelt confession after Nationals was something Kuroo would do – no, not even him. Yaku groaned, flopping down on his bed. He crossed his arms beneath his head and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was the day – they day of his graduation – the day when he would finally give his answer to Lev.

”I hope everything would go fine,” he mumbled to himself when he heard his phone buzzing. He lifted it up and saw that it was an incoming call from Kuroo. He groaned, but pushed the green button nonetheless.

”Are you ready for this, Casanova?” Kuroo asked – bold as always.

”Please, don’t say it like that,” Yaku begged, angsiety rising in his chest, making him breath harder.

”Just breath in and out slowly,” he head Kai’s voice through the phone – he had no idea those two were together – and a pained yelp from Kuroo – thanks for hitting him instead of me, Kai.

”All right,” Yaku said, breathing in an out as slow as possible.

”Everyone knows that Lev is head over heels for you since the first time he saw you. I think, he’ll be the happiest after your confession.”

”But what if he says no?” Yaku mumbled and Kuroo snorted.

”The chance of that is as high as Kenma saying no to another video game.” Hearing that, a small laugh left Yaku’s lips. He knew well how high of a chance was that – 0%.

The ceremony was so fucking long that if Kai wasn’t holding him back, Yaku would jump up, run up to the stage and tell the headmaster to shut the fuck up already. Thankfully, after like 25 minutes, the old man finally started calling the third years to give them their degree. Of course, things didn’t turned out to Yaku’s favor – his name started with y which meant he was one of the last students. Fucking family names!

When the ceremony ended and they left the gym, Yaku started scanning the crowd, searching for Lev. He quickly found him (it wasn’t that hard), and hurried up to him.

”Come with me,” he said on reaching him, and Lev looked at him with surprised, cloudy eyes. It made Yaku feel like shit even more. 

They rounded the gym, and when Yaku decided that they had enough privacy, he turned towards Lev. He started unbuttoning his blazer, and followed by Lev’s widening eyes he fiddled with the second button on it. After taking it out successfully, he reached it towards Lev.

”Here!” He said with a spreading blush on his face. To his surprise, Lev fell on his knees. Yaku watched with widening eyes as the younger wrapped his arms around his middle section, hid his face in his shoulder and started to weep. ”What the fuck, Lev?!” He asked with growing embarrassment. ”Stop being fucking embarrassing!”

”B-but Yaku-san h-has just confessed to me!” Lev sniffled, looking up at Yaku with a snotty nose and teary eyes.

”If you don’t stop this and stand up right now, I am going to kick you!” Yaku warned with heating up ears. Lev’s eyes widened at that.

”You can kick me all you want, Yaku-san!” He declared with shining eyes, and Yaku let out a dying noise. ”Yaku-san?” Lev asked, and from the innocent look in his eyes, Yaku knew that there was nothing scandalous behind his declaration. 

Instead of answering, he pulled Lev up from the ground, then stood on his tiptoes and kissed his newly gained boyfriend. After parting, Lev beamed at him with the most shining smile Yaku had ever seen.

”It’s settled. We are boyfriends now!”


End file.
